


Stay

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: James doesn't want Thomas to leave for work in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do 3 (please, don't leave) jeffmads with modern/fluff please?"

The soft sunlight flickering in through the windows of Thomas' New York apartment was just enough to awaken James for the day. Lashes fluttering, his sleepy gaze focused on Thomas. The taller of them was curled around him, an arm draped over his waist, his nose near touching James'. James smiled.

Slowly, he ran his fingers up the inside of Thomas' arm, following the path of his muscles to bury his fingers in the soft curls at the nape of Thomas' neck. Thomas twitched a little, his lips curling minutely. James tucked his thumb into the hollow behind Thomas' ear and leaned in to kiss the other's smile.

Thomas hummed low in the back of his throat, laving his tongue along James' bottom lip. James' free hand travelled up to rest on Thomas' chest. The Virginians lay entwined for a while, trading sweet little kisses, until Thomas shifted and pulled away, making to sit up.

Before he had the chance, James lurched up a little to tug him into another kiss. Thomas immediately settled down again, hands running up the plane of James' back.

"Please, don't leave," James murmured out against his lover's mouth, breaking the kiss only to speak softly.

Thomas chuckled quietly and nuzzled their noses together. "I have to go to work, darlin'."

James huffed indignantly and buried his face into the space where Thomas' neck met his shoulder. "Take the day off." He implored, mumbling into Thomas' skin.

"I gotta go kick Hamilton's ass in the meeting." Thomas argued gently, stroking James' hair placatingly before shifting away and slipping from bed.

James watched him go with adoration written across his face. Thomas readied himself for work, dressing and brushing his teeth and doing his hair and collecting his things. He returned to their bed briefly to kiss James goodbye.

"Hurry home." James mumbled, rolling over to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

"Always," Thomas called on his way out the door.

James drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
